Monólogo del día que Aisha sintió celos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Aisha no era buena tratando de ocultar o disimular los celos que tenía cuando veía a Elsword con una chica linda. Prefería ocultarlos pero sin duda, si Elsword fuera un libro, ella estaría interesada en leerlo.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Para que no exista confusión alguna. Los temas o la inspiración que estoy sacando se debe al anime que esta saliendo._**

 ** _Me sirven de gran inspiración al ver una pequeña escena de ellos dos._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Aisha: Elemental Master_**

 ** _Elsword: Lord Knight_**

* * *

¿Como era posible ellas tuvieran ese tamaño de pecho? Prácticamente era imposible pero no podía negarlo porque me daba un poco de celos.

¿Quien era aquella pequeña demonio hablar como si nada de ello? Ella estaba peor que ella, tenía sólo una apariencia de niña siendo un demonio de ya varios años.

Había salido molesta, no podía negar de que había disfrutado de las aguas termales y que gracias a ello, mi cuerpo lo sentía más recuperado y estaba un poco más tranquila.

Sin embargo, cuando me salía a vestir no pude evitar volver a ver mi pecho, no era plano pero tal vez quisiera que fueran un poco más grandes y así Elsword podría fijarse un poco más en mi.

Era algo estúpido que pidiera eso. Con unas cuántas cachetadas mentales decidí por terminar de ponerme mi ropa. Quería salir lo más rápido posible y encontrarme con Elsword, tenía unas cuántas cosas más que hablar.

Pero mi sorpresa fue ver a aquella sacerdotisa, fue molesto verla hablar con Elsword con aquella sonrisa que sólo me daban ganas de darle un buen golpe. Mi desgracia fue que él decidiera seguirle con una buena plática y una gran sonrisa.

Quería que la sonrisa de Elsword, su mirada y sus palabras fueran sólo dirigidas a mi, sólo quería eso pero eso ya seria algo egoísta de mi parte. No podía negar que Elsword fuera un chico sensacional, brillante, un poco idiota pero sin duda sería un gran líder.

Sin embargo, los celos que sentía al verlo con ella me comían viva. Sabía que ella lo único que quería era hacer que Elsword se animara un poco más y viera por la seguridad de todos nosotros pero eso me hubiera gustado decirle yo.

¿Para que servían los celos en este momento? Ni yo lo sabía, sólo me hacían daño y como siempre, no sabía como esconderlos. Lo quería pero sin embargo, mi enojo podía más, me enojan tanto con el que quería golpearle y salia la agresividad que reside en mi interior.

Como última opción sólo suspire, tenía que guardarme como siempre aquellos sentimientos que nunca le diría.

Sólo tal vez, si fuera una chica linda y más fuerte, Elsword se fijaria en mi.

 **-Aisha no necesita ser linda, su inteligencia y su poder de controlar los elementos es lo que te hace mejor** -Elsword había hablado.

Sin duda mis mejillas se calentaron y las palabras decidieron atorarse en mi garganta. Una última sonrisa me dirigió y un guiño salió de él.

¿Quien lo entendía? Elsword podría ser como un libro abierto pero que aún esconde muchos secretos en su interior. Yo estaba dispuesta a leerlo, a descubrir lo que oculta y sin duda podría decirle a Elsword algo mucho más importante.

Sólo tendría que esperar. Sólo tendría que seguir disimulando que aquellos peligrosos celos no se salieran de control una vez más.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Si no han visto el anime, el canal de Youtube de Nexon los tiene. Tarda unos días en que se subtitule en español pero pueden encontrar otras opciones como Inglés o Portugués._**

 ** _Vayan a verlos, están realmente buenos a pesar de que duran muy poco._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 25 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
